Kotone Mari: L'autre histoire
by Tiruru
Summary: Mari is the perfect example of a forever alone person. She doesn't have anyone with her in this world, she is almost an otaku that only goes outside to study and work for a living. This person reads and plays too much otome games. Her life isn't interesting until she meets a bishounen that saved her life from falling down the stairs. VxOC
1. I've been playing too much otome games

**_A/N:_**Hi guys! I'm back! I decided to post another story of my ZEXAL OC Mari. No it's not a lolicon fanfic. I hate lolicon fanfics. This is an AU story. I really wanted to submit this long time ago. Don't worry this story still have duels. This is yugioh duh. I'll continue to write this story depending on the reviews or comments I get. :) I'm just experimenting things here. I hope you like it! ^_^

_**L'**__**autre histoire**_- means "The other story" in French

_**Otaku**_ (おたく/オタク?) is a Japanese term that refers to people with obsessive interests, commonly the anime and manga fandom.

**Otome game- **is a video game that is targeted towards a female market, where one of the main goals, besides the plot goal, is to develop a romantic relationship between the female player character and one of several male, or occasionally female characters.

Ignis is from an otome game named Will o wisp. I don't own the game. Check that guy out he looks alot like V. XD

Enjoy! Please review! :)

* * *

_Someone with a clear and bright unknown place. A blond haired girl wearing a flowing white dress keeps running not knowing where she is going. She wanted to run she doesn't know why all inside her mind is she needs to run. Two doors appeared in front of her. The right side is pink and the left side is blue. The girl paused staring at the two doors. While panting, she looked at the left side and walked ahead to the blue door._

* * *

**Chapter 1:** I've been playing too much Otome games

In a colorful and futuristic city named heartland. The name itself describes everything in the city. The city is full of happy people, the place is pretty neat and tidy. In a normal looking apartment that suits for the people that can't afford money there was a girl living in there. She is 18 years old. Her room is messy. Her manga and doujin books are scattered everywhere. Leftovers of junks can be seen laying around her bed.

Riiinggg!

The rabbit alarmed clock rang. The teenager quickly opened her eyes. She looked at her D-pad that is lying next to her. It is written "Ignis: GOOD END".

"I've finished Ignis's route…" The girl named Mari Kotone whispered.

"I DID IT I DID IT!" She woke up in her bed and jumped happily. She spent the whole night trying to finish the guy's route in the game.

The alarm clock continued ringing. 25 minutes before school starts. Mari rushed to prepare herself for school. She runs outside her apartment, locked the door while biting a strawberry doughnut on her mouth. She rushed her way to the heartland university.

Mari is running stairs to stairs to reach her classroom. Her teacher is a meter away from her. She continued to run.

"Good morning Ms. Hamasaki!" Mari greeted her favorite teacher. She smiled at her kindly while running.

The dark haired woman smiled back "Good morning Mari!"

Mari entered into her classroom as she went her way to her table.

The class started. Nothing usual happened today. They always discuss about travelling and how you interact with people. Mari got tourism as her course so it's mostly the topic.

Hours later the class ended. Everybody in the class went outside. Mari walked outside the university alone. She looked up in the orange skies feeling something is missing.

_I feel something is missing…What is it? Something is not right. _

_Why is my life meaningless? _

_I don't think I have a purpose anymore. _

_They say your deck is your best friend and it won't leave you alone. _

_Really?_

_Maybe it's true._

_I always have strange dreams being chased by someone. I don't know what it is, but I definitely don't want to turn around and face it. Somehow I always felt that I'm running away for unknown reasons. It's like that time revolves over me. _

_Time revolves over me? Heh. I'm high. I've been watching and playing too much otome games because nobody even wants to be friends with me. How can I get a cute boyfriend when I can't even have friends in school?_

The working student arrived at the most expensive penthouse apartment. She went in the back door of the apartment. Some of her older colleague are there. Mari almost treats them as part of her family.

"Good afternoon!" Mari smiled at them. They smiled back while standing at a counter. She pulled a card from her pocket and placed it in a machine.

"Accepted." The machine said.

Mari took the card and placed it back in her pocket. She went her way to the dressing room and changed her clothes. When she goes outside the dressing room. She is now wearing a maid dress that goes to her knees.

"Mari! Can you bring the sheets upstairs?" The female manager asked.

"Sure!" The blond haired girl nodded.

She tied her headdress to her hair. "In what floor maam?" she yelled.

"In floor 75th"

Mari walked her way upstairs while carrying a basket. She walked outside the elevator and walked down through a stair.

_Life is boring here…_

_I'm useless…_

_I hope something happens_

_I want to sleep _

_And_

_Never wake up…_

Suddenly a running businessman walks down the stairs he pushed Mari away causing her to fall the stairs. The long stairway is made of metal.

"HOLLLLLLEEEEEEE SHEEEEEEEEEET!" Mari cried. This time while slowly falling down the stairs. She took back everything she just said.

_Please no…!_

_Please don't take my life_

_Let me at least have a group of friends before dying. _

_I don't want to die yet! _

_I want someone to at least remember me if I die!_

The 18 year old girl closed her eyes not wanting to see herself slam down the floor. The moment she closed her eyes the time stopped.

"Are you okay?" A cold and mysterious voice questioned.

The time started working again. Mari felt a warm embrace around her body. Her face was buried in a warm chest. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked up, a young man in his 20's is staring back at her. He has beautiful white long hair, icy blue eyes that made Mari keep staring at him. This guy looks a lot like the mysterious white haired bishounen she usually plays in otome games.

"Ignis…Is that you? Are you here to take me? Are we going to heaven?" Mari questioned. Her sight is quite blurred. She only sees a blurred face with a long white hair. She thinks it's the pretty boy she dated through a game.

"What." The long haired young man rises an eyebrow.

"You may take me now. I don't want to live anymore…" Mari said as she blinked.

"Are you okay?" He repeated his question.

Her sight cleared up. Seeing a young man that looks a lot like her ideal man. The young man is staring back at her dumbfounded.

"Oh crap!" Mari slowly pulled the young man away. She realized that she was still alive.

What the fuck.

Are you on drugs? Eh Mari?

She bowed before him. "I'm sorry please forgive me!" she apologized. "Thank you very much for saving me!"

He turned away to the girl and elegantly walks down the stairs. Mari wanted to know his name to thank him for saving her life. She ran downstairs, but the young man isn't there anymore.

"Darn it! I missed a chance with a cute guy!" She cursed herself.


	2. Since when a guy asked for a ninja maid?

**A/N: **Thank you Mizuki Takeda and NekoKitsune88 for reviewing the first chapter of my story! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you guys loved my story ;_;*hugs*

Mizuki Takeda- I'm glad you loved my story! ASDFGHJKL! You encouraged me a lot *hugs you*

NekoKitsune88-Thank you very much for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it! 3

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Since when a guy asked for a ninja maid?

"Darn it! I missed a chance with a cute guy!" She cursed herself.

Mari starched her head, she sighed and started to pick up the blanket that fell seconds ago. She was glad that her life didn't end up slamming down the floor. The girl brought the blanket in a storage room. Going her way to the elevator her d-gazer just rang. She picked it up from her apron and clicked the button.

A red haired woman appeared in the d-gazer. "Mari, please come to my office now."

Mari gulped. She started to think if she did something wrong. She paused for a moment thinking of the things she has done in the building as long as she remembered she didn't do anything wrong except for accidentally spilling a coffee in a customer's pants but it's resolved now.

"What is it?" She asked nervously.

"I'm going to talk to you." Ms. Akane replied.

Mari went her way to the elevator and arrived at Ms. Akane's office. The glass door immediately slides off as Mari went inside. The woman is sitting at her table staring at her. She walks in front of her manager and bowed before her.

"Good afternoon Ms. Akane." She greeted.

"I've heard from our several maids that the family living on the highest floor is kind of scary. At night if they go clean the highest floor, they hear a child laughing manically or sometimes they see a pink light inside the door. " Ms. Akane said.

Mari quickly had goosebumps after hearing those words. Maybe that's why most of the workers don't want to go alone in the highest floor at night, but at the same time she feels adventurous. Seeing people in movies investigating haunted houses, but they end up dead anyway.

"Maybe it's just a TV light or a kid loves playing in there?" Mari questioned.

"From what the others have seen it's not a TV light. It looks like a real pink light that came from a beam. The kid is probably alive. He is probably living on the highest floor."

"I see."

"A young man in there asked a maid for their penthouse. Go work in there and I'll pay you twice your salary. "

"Eh?!" Mari gasped. She was surprised that her boss will give her twice her salary every month, but she will have to work in that place where people don't want to go to. She needed the money, her salary isn't enough for a month. She hasn't paid the landlady for her apartment for two months. "Haven't you asked some of the workers here to try it out?"

"I did it. One by one, all of them didn't want to work upstairs. You're the last person I have asked about this. If you are going to reject this, I don't know what to do." The redhead said. "Plus, you need to investigate there. It looks like the family in there is into some cult. Look like they have supernatural powers. Sounds silly isn't it?"

"Ms. Akane…" Mari whispered. "I can't cook! They will probably reject me!"

"Don't worry, Suichi is with you. He will be the cook and driver!"

Mari sighed in relief.

"It's also a bonus because the family will give you a generous salary."

"How much?"

"100000 yens"

"100000 YENS?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Mari gasped in surprised.

"That includes your monthly salary with their money."

"Oh." Mari calmed down. "If that will I get from them I would buy lolita dresses right now…"

"I also talked to the guy who will be your boss a while ago. He said they need someone that has skills in dueling and fighting skills. You're the one that fits the description perfectly. You know how to use a Katana and has knowledge in dueling and in fighting."

"Since when someone asked to hire a ninja maid?" Mari joked. She used to know how to kung fu when years ago, but she probably forgot it as time passed. She doesn't want to remember anything about that connects about it.

"Since a while ago. " Akane said. "So are you going to accept the offer or what?"

"Sure… I'll do it…" Mari nodded. She needed to do this to continue living nicely.

"Great! I know I could count on you!" Ms. Akane happily said clapping her hands.

After the conversation. Mari finished her job and went home. She arrived in front of her apartment. An old woman wearing a long dress is standing in front of the door. Her eyes winded.

_Shit it's the landlady! I'm fucked. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK._

The landlady noticed the girl standing before her. She pointed her hand towards Mari.

"Oi, Mari! It's been already 2 months pay your rent or else move out!" She shouted.

"Oba-San!" Mari started. "I'm sorry! I don't have enough money to pay you. I'm really sorry, but I just got a decent job now! I'll pay all your debts within one month. Please give me another month!" she bowed before the old lady.

"YOU HAVE MONEY TO BUY USELESS MANGA BOOKS AND GAMES AND YOU CAN'T PAY YOUR DEPT?!" She shouted.

Mari stands up "Er… Why did you say that Oba San?" she asked. "I don't think that's true." She lied.

The old lady swings her crane in the window. Inside the window you can see a messy room books and things are scattered everywhere.

"So you have the courage to lie huh?!"

"Er…" Mari paused for a moment thinking of a good excuse to let her stay for a month. "Oba-San! I'm really sorry! I promise you can kick me out within one month if I can't pay you!"

"Be sure to keep that promise or I'll kick you out of my apartment!" she yelled as she went upstairs.

Mari sighed. Because of the lady's loud voice, she placed a finger in her right ear and starched it gently.

"I need to get my money within a month or else I'll live like a hobo again" she sighed as she used her room keys to open her room. After using the key she turned the door knob, the door opened as she went inside and closed the door.

The room is messy. It looks like someone went crazy and messed up the room. Mari picked up the broom and dustpan and started to fix her room. It was already 9:00 pm at that time and she finished cleaning her room at 11:00 pm. She collapses on her bed on purpose and closed her eyes.

"It's Friday. I can rest peacefully today…" she yawned.

_You know you're fucked when an old landlady is in front of your room apartment waiting for you…_

_Tomorrow is another day…._

_Another day in hell. _


	3. The Bishie and the Maid

**A/N: I update so fast aren't I? I'm really pumped up to write and finish this story. I noticed that I barely got reviews in the previous chapter. **

** Rainhealsme- Yep I'm back! I miss you my best reviewer! ^_^ Thank you very much for your review! I'm glad you find Mari a likeable character! **

**Did I wrote the Arclight/Tron family OOC? Please tell me I need critiques and reviews to improve my story! I want to change the category to rated K+, but won't let me! It also won't let me put this story in V category. ;A;**

**Don't forget to review and critque my story! I hope you like it! :) If you have questions or comments in my story and you don't have a account you can always send me a message in my tumblr or DA account.  
**

** DeviantART- **

**Once again. I'm being an annoying author that begs for reviews. Please review my story or I might not continue this story anymore. Just like I said I need critiques and reviews to improve my story. If nobody will review what's the point? I wrote this story to improve my writing skills! **

**Enjoy!**

**Japanese pronouns** are words in the Japanese Language used to address or refer to people or things**. (Ex:Watashi, Ore, Boku, Astashi) **

**Bishounen (Bishie)- **is a Japanese term literally meaning "beautiful youth (boy)

The italic sentences expresses Mari's thoughts or A/N things.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** The bishouen and the Maid

_Tick tick_

_Ticking I hear ticking_

_That's right there is a clock in there _

_I wonder how much time has passed. _

Mari slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight pierced through the window. She found herself holding a broom in her hand. The teenager looked at her alarm clock.

_12:00 pm_

_It's 12:00 pm already…._

_It's too early then…._

Her eyes winded. Then she suddenly remembered something. She is supposed to be in her work at 12:00. She quickly woke up.

"HOLY SHIT! It's already 12?!" She cursed. Mari stands up and runs to the bathroom. She spent 30 minutes in fixing herself. After that she went outside her apartment and ran her way to the heartland penthouse building. Her eye circles are still visible. She pulled a mirror compact from her bag and noticed that she hasn't used a concealer.

"Dammit!" She stopped running. She pulled her concealer from her pocket and placed some under her eyes. She blended it up under her eyes until the dark circles aren't visible anymore. She went her way to the building. Mari changed her clothes in the dressing room into her maid uniform as she went upstairs using an elevator.

She started to walk around after getting outside the elevator. After looking around for a moment there are no doors other than the middle red door. Mari thought this must be it. She stopped in front of the door. She took a deep breath and clicked the elevator.

_You must be confident. _

_If the guy here opened the door._

_Greet them nicely! _

_Look happy and optimistic! _

The door slowly opened.

_They're here! Do the plan, Mari! _

The door opened. A pink haired young teenager is standing in front of the girl. This person looks slightly taller than her. The teenager has beautiful green eyes wearing a red medieval attire. Mari would go lesbian for this person anytime.

_Wow a girl! She looks so pretty!_

I thought to myself.

"Oh! You must be the maid that V nii sama called." He said in a polite voice. His voice is gentle, but is a bit boyish.

_Wait why is her voice so boyish?! Don't tell me he's a guy! He looks so pretty to be a boy! _

"Hi!" Mari waved her hand to the young teenager. She bowed to him. "My name is Kotone Mari! Nice to meet you! I'm the maid that young master requested for!" The girl said in a cheerful voice and smiled kindly.

Those people. Where is the creepy child that Ms. Akane told me about? This ain't no creepy child. This kid is handsome and cute as fuck. I hope she is a girl!

"Nice to meet you too! Ore wa III!" _(Ore is a casual term for guys for introducing themselves.) _The young teenager introduced himself.

_Ore wa…._

_ORE WA?_

_He's a guy?! Are you kidding me?! _

_III looks like a cute kid. If I was around his age I would probably swoon over him, but I don't want to be a cradle robber._

"Come in!" III said as the two walked inside the penthouse.

The penthouse is pretty fancy and luxurious. Everything is well arranged. It doesn't look like Mari is not going to have a hard time cleaning this house. Mari's jaw dropped seeing the penthouse. She has never seen a penthouse as pretty as this before. This place doesn't look like a haunted house at all. It doesn't even look like abandoned.

"Nice place you got here!" Mari praised.

III smiled. "Nii-sama! The maid you requested is here!" he raised his voice.

A long white haired young man walked down in the wide stairway. He glanced at Mari while going his way to III. Mari gasped, her cheeks are red while staring back at the young man.

_Oh my God. _

_This bishie_

_That guy that saved me from slamming my face in the ground_

_Is going to be my boss?_

_It looks like we are meant to be. _

_I feel like I'm in a TV drama right now. _

_Do you know the part where a girl applied as a maid to a rich guy and they fall in love? I must be that maid and this bishie is that rich guy! _

_HOLY CRAP! I'm so lucky! _

_Tiruru, you're the luckiest woman in the whole world! _

The tall young man stopped in front of the college student. Mari is looking up at his cold blue eyes. She knows that his eyes are beautiful, but it is full of sadness.

_He's so beautiful… His eyes… They are full of sadness…._

"This is V Nii-sama!" III introduced his older brother.

"What's your name?" V asked the girl.

Mari blinked. "Ah, my name is Kotone Mari! I'm 18 years old! I study in heartland university. As you see I'm a working student!" Mari introduced herself awkwardly. Her voice is trying too hard to be cheerful and sociable.

"You're the guy that saved me yesterday right?" Mari asked. How could she forget the person that saved her life.

She bowed in front of him. "Again thank you very much!"

V nodded. "Mari come with me." He ordered the girl as he walked upstairs. Mari followed him. The two went upstairs. V slowly opened a two sided door and went inside with Mari following him.

They are inside in a wide dark empty room, but there is a light at a distance. The room is designed with blue and yellow tiles with some pillars decorated with some parts of the room. Mari moved her head to see what it is.

"Close the door." V ordered.

Mari slowly closed the door. She can feel that the place they are going isn't good. The room is quiet and cold. Mari heard V's footsteps going straight to the light. She turned around and followed him. V stopped behind a chair that looks like a throne. Mari looked up, in front of the throne. A hologram of a cartoon series being showed in it.

_I feel something is not right here. _

_Just what is this?_

"V, you returned." A childish voice behind the throne started.

"Yes." V nodded. "She's here."

The person behind the chair turned his head around and looked behind. It was a young child. He has braided blond hair that is resting on his shoulders. He is outfitted in light greenish clothing and wears a metallic crowned mask that reveals parts of his face. Mari's eyes winded in surprise the moment she saw his face. She is sure that this person isn't good.

"Hey you. You're Kotone Mari right?" The boy named Tron asked the girl.

Mari's right eye brow risen. "Why is a kid calling me like that and why are you calling V-sama in his name? He's older than you and you should respect-"

"Be quiet." Mari was cut by V. She stopped and looked at him. The young man with the silver hair glared at her. Seeing his eyes made Mari pause thinking she shouldn't have to accept Ms. Akane's offer in the first place. She feels that she was punched in the face.

" Watch your mouth. I will not tolerate you being rude to Tron." He said in a calm, but angry tone.

Mari looked away and gulped. "Got it. I'm sorry." She nodded.

_Damn! This bishie looks exactly like Ignis, but Ignis isn't scary when he gets angry. This guy is scary as my mom when he gets angry or maybe scarier. I don't know. _

_That's not what I'm should be asking right now?! Why does V seem to keep following orders from this kid? V can easily throw this kid away! This family is scarier than I expected. _

"Eh? Mari. You're currently thinking why an adult keeps following a child around?" Tron asked.

Mari gulped. "What do you mean Tron?"

_Crap! How did he know that?!_

The blond haired boy giggled. "Heh! You're thinking right now how I found out what you are thinking!" he said in a cheerful and amused voice.

_This must be the kid that the others are talking about!_

_This is not an ordinary kid! _

_It's the kid you usually see in horror movies. _

_You know that little shit that laughs too much and manipulate adults to do what they want?_

_It's this little creepy shit!_


	4. I don't know anymore

**A/N: Hey guys I'm still alive. I'm sorry if I haven't updated quickly. I'm busy because of my exams. I hope you'll understand! I'll try to update 2 chapters this weekend. If I can! :) **

** Leahtheredpearlvoice- ASDFGHJKL. Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked my story and my drawings.**

** Aerise- Of course I know you silly! You're my best friend. Thank you. I'm happy that you liked Mari and this story! ^^**

** China Costello- LOL. IV is already here! XD I hope that I didn't write him OOC. ouo**

**Thank you very much for reviewing this story guys! I love you!**

**By the way guys. Every chapter, I'll make a mini daily comic each chapter. You may also ask my OC and I'll draw her doing it. XDD **

**I hope you like this chapter. Please review! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** I don't know anymore

"Eh… Eh?!" Mari gasped in surprise not knowing what to do.

"You curse too much Mari. You're not even an adult yet!" Tron said childishly.

"How did you know that?"

Tron winked. "It's a secret. You will soon find out!"

The blond haired college student sighed. She regretted that she accepted Ms. Akane's offer. This kid is creepier than she expected.

"By the way where is your friend?" The boy questioned.

"Friend what friend?" Mari's eyes winded. She doesn't have friends. She's alone, she has no family or friends.

"Suichi, your friend. Isn't he your friend?"

_Don't tell me this guy ain't only reading my mind, but is also stalking me!_

Mari nodded. "Yeah, but we don't talk that much anymore." She replied.

_Suichi and I used to be friends, but I don't think he knows me anymore. He doesn't even talk to me anymore. Every time we meet in the building it looks like I'm a stranger to him. That person keeps forcing himself to be accepted by his called friends. _

_Why won't he treat me as a friend anymore?_

"Poor you. Your friend doesn't like you anymore. You're all lonely!" Tron mocked the girl.

Mari frowned. Deep inside her she wants to punch this kid for mocking her.

"Um… Tron. Why did you guys ask for a maid that has fighting skills and dueling skills? I'm just curious. Do you need a maid or a bodyguard." Mari wondered.

"Both!" Tron replied happily. "You will find it out soon!"

Mari gulped. She knows that they would not normally hire a bodyguard maid for no reasons. She is sure that they are up something not good.

"You may leave now." V commanded the girl.

Mari bowed in front of V. "Thank you." She said her last word and walked away going her way outside the room. After going outside, Mari slowly closed the door. She turned around to see a familiar guy with purple hair with blond bangs standing in front of her.

"Oh fuck!" Mari gasped in surprise.

The young man is around 17. He has purple hair, yellow bangs. He wears a similar attire from his brothers, but the color of his clothes is yellow. The guy has tan skin, purple eyes and has a scar on his face. His name is IV.

"Who are you?" The teenager asked in a harsh voice.

"I'm your new maid young master! My name is Kotone Mari, nice to meet you!" Mari introduced herself, she forced her face to smile at him and bowed in front of him.

IV glared at Mari. He is angry for some reasons. In irritation, he pushed Mari aside, opened the door, went inside it and closed it. Mari touched her arms where IV touched it and pushed her aside.

"That rude shit." Mari murmured. "Geez, this family is weird. First there is this kid that looks like a girl, he looks kind and angelic. Second there is this bishounen that looks like my two dimensional husband. He looks scary as fuck when he gets angry. He almost looks like an angry demon. Third, that little rude shit who looks like my brother's evil side. Last, but not least… That creepy ass kid. That kid will give me nightmares tonight damn."

Mari went downstairs. III is standing in front of a shelf looking at a picture frame.

"I hope this kid won't be as insane as his brothers." Mari thought to herself. She walks up next to III and took a peek of the picture frame.

In the picture frame there is a blond haired man sitting between his sons. The right looks like a younger version of V. His hair is braided on his side placed on his shoulders. The left is a little pink haired boy being embraced by his father. The third looks like the douche she saw awhile ago, but the boy has no scars on his face and has an innocent smile compared to IV.

"Are they your father and your brothers? You must be happy back then…" Mari guessed.

III nodded."I hope I can get my family back to normal." He said in a sad voice.

Mari doesn't know what happened to them. She just started here, but she can feel what the boy is feeling right now.

"You will get your family back! I promise!" Mari has no idea what she is doing, but she said that trying to cheer the 15 year old boy.

III shook his head. "No you don't understand what we have been through. That's why it's so easy for you to say that."

She knew that what he said was true. She just said that to cheer III up, but it didn't help. She doesn't even know why Tron hired a bodyguard/maid in the first place.

"Young master. If your father didn't abandon you, he didn't punch your mother to death that made your mother hate you forever, he cares for you equally and he is not an irresponsible douchebag then your fine." Mari said.

III started to sob. Mari felt sorry for the young teenager. The blond haired girl embraced the boy.

"Don't worry. You will get your family back. It will get better, I promise!" Mari murmured.

III slowly puts Mari's hands down. He used his hands to wipe his tears trying to pull off his tears.

"Mari where are your parents?" He questioned.

Mari stopped moving after that question. Her lips can't move thinking of a good response of that answer. She blinked and asked. "Young master. Where am I going to start to clean?" She smiled leaving no trace of that question at all.

III doesn't want to ask more. He wanted to leave that sad moment with no trace. He and Mari went upstairs. III opened a messy room as messy as Mari's apartment. The girl is carrying a Cards are scattered on the floor along with the clothes. The bed's blanket is on the floor with the pillows. It looks like someone went insane and destroyed this room.

"This is IV nii-sama's room. His room is very unorganized and messy. Clean and fix his things."

_And I thought my room was messy._

"Okay! I won't go outside until this room is clean!" Mari forced to smile at III.

III nodded. "Please clean this room nicely." He walked outside the room and closed the door.

Mari dropped the broom and the dust pan while looking at the messy room. She sighed.

"THIS ROOM IS SO MESSY! HOW COULD I CLEAN THIS?" She yelled to the bottom of her voice. She accidentally stepped on the broom, the broom goes up and hits her face.

"Ouch!" She moved away as she rubbed her face trying to relieve the pain she got from being hit by the broom. "This life sucks!" she cursed herself.

Mari picked up the broom. She started at picking up the scattered clothes. She picked up the scattered cards. Many of them are gimmick puppets and gravekeepers. Mari isn't really an organized person so she stacked them together. Mari folded the unused clothes and placed them back in the cabinet. Her folding method isn't the best, but for her it's enough. She tried anyway. She swept the floor, placed the pillows back on the bed, fixed the blanket, arranged and polished the furnitures. She looked at the room. Although the room isn't perfectly clean, Mari didn't notice it, but the room looks neat and tidy compared when she entered here with III.

Mari goes outside of the room. She stretched her arms and walked downstairs while carrying the cleaning materials.

"Young Master I'm done!" Mari raised her voice.

V is sitting on a sofa while drinking a cup of tea. He glanced at Mari.

"You may leave now, Mari." V ordered straightly.

Mari's eyes winded. "Huh? Isn't it too early to leave young master?" She wondered.

"The real work starts tomorrow." V responded as he took a sip in the cup of tea. "Why? Don't you want to leave? I'll give you more work if you want."

The blond haired girl quickly shook her head. "No not at all!" She denied. She rushed to the door and opened the door.

"I'm going home! Take care!" she greeted nicely as she ran outside the door and closed it.

IV arrived from the other room.

"IV. Your room is already cleaned by Mari. You can go there now."

IV stretches his arms "Finally!" he sighed. He walks up to his room, opened the door assuming that he can finally take a rest in his own room. But as soon as he opened the door, it's isn't what he expected. The blanket still had wrinkles and some things are unorganized. He walks up the table, his deck is there. He picked it up and looked at it. His eyes winded.

Gravekeepers and Gimmick puppet cards are in one deck mixed together.

Many of them are mixed with his trap and spell cards. Heck a lot of them is in reverse or upright position which made IV makes him more pissed off.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT WOMAN DID TO MY DECK!?" IV screamed so loud that Mari can clearly hear what he said at the door.

Mari's foot stopped walking. She gulped.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. What did I do?_

_I'm screwed so hard!_

_Dammit, this is your first day at a job and you failed on your first day?_

_This is why I fail so HARD in life._

"Where is that woman? She's going to regret messing up my deck!" IV screamed his voice gets nearer. She can hear footsteps going nearer to the door.

"Nii-sama! Calm down!" III tried to stop IV from raging.

Mari ran quickly as fast as she can.

_Yeah. I'm fucked, but I didn't mean to do it._

_It's his deck. He shouldn't scatter it everywhere._

_That's a lesson for him for being a douchebag._

_Meh._

_I'll just handle this responsibility tomorrow._


	5. Magic and Miracles

**A/N: Arg. I don't think I have enough time for a daily comic. Maybe I can still do a mini doodle. I will be making a simple doodle about what will happen in the next chapter. I'll draw that the same time when I already published chapter 6. Nothing much happened in this chapter, but I hope you will still enjoy this chapter! 3  
**

**Thank you for the reviews guys. I love you so much! ;A;**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Magic and Miracles

"Meh." Mari shrugged as she quickly walks away.

It was 9:00 PM. Mari went her way into her apartment. A box is in front of her room. The box is tied with a dark pink ribbon.

"Maybe someone forgot this." Mari said. She walks up to the box. She kneels before it and noticed a tag attached to the ribbon. She turned the tag around it has weird runes written on it.

_Prêtresse Cadeau_ (Priestess's gift in French)

_The box will change your life. It is full of miracles. Do the ritual for two days, your life will change. Your fate is inevitable, you can't never change it! _

Even if the things written on the tag is in weird runes. Mari still managed to understand The words. She loved magic even if it's not real. She started believing in magic again after she applied to a creepy child that can read her mind. There is no way that it's not supernatural.

She flipped the tag to see if there are more things written in it.

"_Your fate will change, Kotone Mari!" _

She started to think that this is a hoax, but nothing will happen if she tries right? Mari carried the box and entered inside her room. She placed the box on the table, she untied the ribbon. The ribbon glows just after it was separated from the box.

Mari's eyes widened. She blinked, the ribbon returned back to its normal color. She ignored what happened thinking it's just her imagination. The blond haired girl slowly opened the box.

Inside the box, it contains a very old book. The book doesn't seem like a book you normally see. Even in the oldest books, it doesn't look like it came from this world. The book is very old and dusty and it looks way too familiar to her. A magician-like dress with hat and a wand is also above the book. She took the book and placed it next to the box. Mari took her deck from her pocket and checked the cards.

One of the spell cards, spellbook of wisdom looks exactly the same book next to the box.

"It can't be!" Mari gasped in shock.

"A card being real? Are you kidding me?" She touched the book. She slowly opened the book as she slowly flipping its pages. The book is full of unreadable runes like she read on the tag a while ago. She can still read the runes properly despite that it's unreadable.

Magic has been here since before the world has created. Magic was created by Tout Le Monde. Three worlds came to exist from magic.

_The first world that is created is the Astral world. This is the world without chaos, emotions and hope. People in there don't exhibit chaos in their hearts or their so called feelings. _

_The second one if the Barian world. This is the world where people have chaos in their hearts. People go here in the afterlife if they refuse to give up or had regrets in their lives. Astral beings were sent here if they had chaos inside them. _

_The third one if the Tarot world. This world is the world of magicians. The La Maison is where the magicians store their knowledge and magic they got in this world. Because Tout Le Monde is so lonely she created the Earth._

_The 4__th__ one is the earth. It was created by Tout Le Monde. Unlike the other worlds, the people in the earth doesn't possess any special abilities. Instead they use dueling to connect with people. They are unaware of Magic. Even though humans don't have special powers, they are indeed unique and different. They possess too much feelings that they refuse to give up. Their souls are sent to the Barian world if they keep hoping in living. _

"Astral, Barian, Tarot and the human world…They all exist…" Mari thought to herself. She was going to flip the next page until a piece of paper from the book fell on the floor. She picked it up and read it.

_Do the magic, you will able to change your fate in it!_

"Magic?" Mari wondered. She thinks if the note means she is going to do a ritual. "Am I going to do a ritual?"

The alarm clock fell on the floor with no reason. Mari's heart jumped, she quickly turned to her bed. The blond haired girl gulped.

"Holy fuck! I summoned a demon in my apartment!" She cursed herself. She is full of fear and anxiety that she can't move.

Her favorite manga book fell from the shelf.

"Is that a yes?' Mari asked.

Her bag floats as it slammed the girl's face. "Ouch!" She screamed in pain and fell on the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She said while rubbing her face. "That hurts A LOT"

"Hey. Are you a demon or something?" Mari questioned nervously. She should have never accepted this box, she was deceived by it's pretty words.

The spell book glows. It flies up as it was thrown at Mari's head. Mari quickly stands up, she turned around as she pulled the doorknob trying to open it. It won't open. She pulled it over and over again.

"Oh my God! Please open this door I don't want to die!" She desperately cried.

She heard a rocking voice behind her. She turned around. The shelf full of manga books, anime figures and toys are slowly falling.

"OH NO! Please, I'll do the ritual just don't break my anime stuff! I spent my four months allowance and I didn't eat for 3 days to buy those things!" She kneeled and sobbed.

He shelf stands up back again. It was a relief that everything went back to normal like nothing happened. He ran to the table. She noticed that there is a note lying inside the box.

_Wear your magician clothes and follow the instructions. _

_1. Within two days. You must finish this ritual correctly._

_2. Prepare salt. Form a huge circle using salt. _

_3. Go inside the circle. Get the spellbook_

_4. Read the middle page of the book. The prayer is there._

_5. Say the following in the first night. Chant the first prayer with all of your heart until the second night._

Mari used a pack of salt. She used it to form a huge circle in the middle of her room. She picked up her book and placed it in the middle of the circle. Mari wore her magician robes and walks in the circle. She kneeled as she flipped the book to the middle page. The page has a rune written on it.

"The knowledge of the tarot world. The high priestess that represents wisdom, serenity, knowledge and understanding. I will offer my life, my soul and my everything… I call on the name of Tout Le Monde, I summon the high priestess in front of me!" She raised her voice. Her voice is full of passion. The book glows green.

Mari's eyes fluttered open to see a bleak, fouled land, From afar off she sees a broken tower. A cluster of clouds sat above the fouled ground, it appeared dull and dark. Despondency welled up within her for the people who sacrificed their lives. The area around her was soundless yet deep down she can hear the soul's voice of despair,

"W... What is this...?" the honey blonde girl questioned. The fouled land and the broken tower gave her a nostalgic feeling, As if she was here before. Just looking at the place already made her heart ache badly.

"All of our allies died in this war." A female voice answered the girl's question.

Mari turned around. A beautiful pink haired woman in her 20's is standing next to her. She has a calm green eyes. She wears a white breast plate with matching robes covering parts of her legs.

"War? What happened? Why does this have to happen?" Tears started to flow from Mari's eyes.

"It can't be helped. When someone is greedy for something he is going to do anything to get it." The priestess named Junon said.

"What do you mean? Is there a way to revert this to normal?!"

The priestess shook her head. "Nobody can revert this place back to normal or defeat that person who destroyed this place."

She turned to the young woman. "But you have the power to change fate itself. All this inevitable destruction and tragedy. You can change it if you want. The power to do so lies within you."

Mari walks a step to Junon. "Can I really do something? Could I really change this ending?"

"You could… if you can accept your fate."

"Accept my fate…?" Mari tilted her head. A beam slowly appeared on her chest.

She realized what it means to accept her fate.

_It can't be! This is my fate?_

_Death is better than this!_

_If this is my fate…_

_I can't accept it_

_NEVER!_

_NO!_

* * *

**A/N: Yes. It's a short chapter. "MARI IS A ZUE LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ SHE'S A GODDAMN SUE" is accepted. This story might or might not follow the zexal story line. I don't**** think the magic part won't play a large role in the plot. Well it's up to you guys if you still think that Mari is a Mary sue because it is said that she is the one who can change fate itself. **

**Don't think of that phra****se too deeply. It's not how what you think. This story happened before my main story "Endless friendship". I'm going to write this story to clear things up in the upcoming things in my story. **

**Anyway if you still liked this story after this chapter. Thank you very much! ^_^ I love my beautiful reviewers who keep reading my stories. *hugs***

**Thank you for my friend Nyancat-fan in DA for helping me out in this chapter. She has awesome drawings in her DA page check her out! :)**

**What does Junon mean that Mari can change fate itself? Write it below! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!^^**


End file.
